Letter from me to you
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: 'Burung-burung' itu bertajuk ria mendengarkan suara dendangan kita yang tak peduli akan sebuah makna kehidupan yang terus melaju/Tawa, tangis selalu menyatu dalam kehidupan. Itulah makna kehidupan yang selalu berputar pada porosnya tak pernah berhenti barang sedikitpun./ penasaran? oke ayo baca dan jangan lupa nge-reviws ya :D


Letter from me to you.

Story by IloveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Kakashi & Obito.

Friendship – Hurt.

**OBITO SCRENE**

'Burung-burung' itu bertajuk ria mendengarkan suara dendangan kita yang tak peduli akan sebuah makna kehidupan yang terus melaju. Mereka sebenarnya tertawa melihatku dan juga dirimu, menyaksikan kita saling beradu pandang dalam kepedihan. Tahukah kau? Hiruk-piruk dunia ini begitu terasa membosankan di ujung telingaku yang terus menerus berputar menghilangkan jejak demi jejak kebahagiaan suara yang ku terima. Lihatlah, saat semuanya berbentuk abstrak, saat semua warna menyatu namun kita tidak. Bentuk wujud kita kubus, balok dan entah apalagi yang di dalamnya terdapat ruang yang menyita pikiran kita dan warna ciri kitapun sangat khas, kau putih dan aku hitam.

Saat dunia berputar, kita spiral. Kehidupan kita hanya membuat lingkaran yang entah kapan berujung (spiral). Berputar dalam satu waktu secara terus menerus tanpa henti membuat kita lelah sendiri. Tapi kau berbeda. Sekalipun duniamu spiral, wujudmu nyata terlihat. Sedangkan aku? Duniaku spiral sama sepertimu, namun wujudku maya tak terlihat mengikuti bayangan dirimu.

Tapi, Kakashi. langkahku terhenti. Saat kau membuat paradigma tentang wujudku, saat itu pula aku membuat paradigma tentang wujudmu. Apakah nyata atau maya? Pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Kau tahu, saat sebuah darah menetes secara perlahan-lahan dalam hati kita, bukankah saat itu pula kita terluka untuk menerima kenyataan namun terlihat untuk menerimanya(?). itu konyol. Meskipun baru sekarang kusadari bahwa dulu aku memang 'konyol' seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan untuk menyindirku.

~~OO~~

**KAKASHI SCRENE**

Tawa, tangis selalu menyatu dalam kehidupan. Itulah makna kehidupan yang selalu berputar pada porosnya tak pernah berhenti barang sedikitpun. Tapi aku 'hidup' bukan 'hidup' seperti kebanyakan orang bilang. Aku selalu bercengkrama dalam dunia khayalan dengan berharap hanya dari satu kata.

"Seandainya"

Namun, itu percuma. Pada dasarnya, Fakta akan mendominasi hidup ketimbang Opini. Sebuah fakta sudah tentu opini, sedangkan opini belum tentu fakta. Satu paham namun berbeda hasil. Saat aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kupikir dunia akan ber-revolusi. Namun hasilnya berbeda, makhluk hidup itu makhluk evolusi terutama makhluk hidup bernama manusia. Dan aku hidup dengan sangat lambat untuk mencerna arti sebuah 'fakta dalam opini'. Dan bagaimana kau, Obito? Apakah kau hidup dengan sangat lambat untuk mencerna arti sebuah 'opini dalam fakta'(?)

~~OO~~

Saat langkah berhenti untuk berharap.  
ketika masa lalu menghantui...  
Detik-detik kematian yang terkadang aku sesali.  
Namun tak apa.  
Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menhentikanku.  
Semua langkah yang selalu aku inginkan hanya untukmu, selalu.  
Tapi, kau harus mengingat satu hal.  
Kau harus terus melangkah dan jangan pernah berhenti.  
Untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri.  
Dan...

Mencari kebahagianmu.

From: Uchiha Obito.  
To: Hatake Kakashi.

Hanya itu yang dapat kuberikan untukmu, Kakashi. hanya sebuah surat bodoh yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia terburuk sepanjang sejarah kehidupan manusia terutama untuk berbagi kisah denganmu.

~~OO~~

Saat sebuah kepercayaan t'lah terkhianati.

Saat masa lalu datang...

Jangan melangkah ke kegelapan.

Melangkahlah bersamaku dengan tersenyum.

Dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pada secercah harapan.

Dan kau kuperbolehkan untuk mengatakan keinginanmu.

Di atas kebahagiaan siapapun, termasuk aku.

Tapi kau harus melihat satu hal.

Kau harus melangkah bersamaku dan jangan pernah berpisah, lagi.

Untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri.

Dan...

Mencari kebahagiaanmu.

From: Hatake Kakashi.

To: Uchiha Obito.

Hanya itu yang dapat aku berikan untukmu, Obito. Hanya sebuah surat bodoh yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa lucu karena ini bukanlah sifatku yang kau ketahui semenjak dulu.

END

Please reviwsnya ya hehehe aku lagi ingin ngebuat fanfic geje antara KakaObi


End file.
